The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus such as a portable computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure for attaching to such a computer a pointing member (called the pointing device hereunder) that incorporates a strain gage to move a displayed cursor on a display part.
Today, portable information processing apparatuses are gaining widespread use. Of these apparatuses, portable computers illustratively comprise a body and a display part each. The display part is attached swingingly to the body. The face of the body comprises a keyboard used to input characters, symbols, etc. An LCD for displaying images entered through the keyboard is attached to the display part. The keyboard is equipped with a pointing device incorporating a strain gage, the pointing device being used to move a displayed cursor on the display part.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional structure for attaching a pointing device 101 to a keyboard 4. Illustratively, the pointing device 101 has a cross-shaped strain gage 103 formed by thick-film technology on a rectangular PC board 102. A rectangular prism post 104 is erected perpendicularly at the center of the strain gage 103.
The pointing device 101 is fitted to the keyboard 4 as follows: the post 104 is first inserted into a through-hole 4a formed approximately in the middle of the keyboard 4. The board 102 is placed snugly onto the back of the keyboard 4. With the board 102 pushed against the back of the keyboard 4 using a holding plate 105, the holding plate 105 is fastened to the keyboard 4 by means of four screws 106. More specifically, the screws 106 are placed into holes 105a formed near the four corners of the holding pate 105. The screws 106 are then screwed into blind tapped holes, not shown, in the back of the keyboard 4.
Four attaching holes 4b are formed in the keyboard 4, as shown in FIG. 14. The four screws 106, inserted into the attaching holes 4b, are screwed into the holes 105b near the four corners of the holding plate 105.
In the conventional pointing device attaching structure outlined above, the holding plate 105 is needed in order to fasten the board 102 onto the back of the keyboard 4. The structure is thus bound to increase the number of components as well as the number of assembling steps, thus incurring cost increases. Pushing the pointing device 101 against the back of the keyboard 4 by means of the holding plate 105 generates strain and can lead to malfunctions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus allowing a pointing device to be installed in an inexpensive manner while forestalling possible malfunctions stemming from the mounting of that pointing device.
In carrying out the invention and according to one aspect thereof, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: a keyboard for inputting signals; a display part for displaying the signals input through the keyboard; and a pointing member attached to the keyboard and having a board, a strain gage and a post, the strain gage being furnished on the board, the post being erected at a center of the board to transmit strain to the strain gage, the post being further displaced so as to move a cursor on the display part; wherein the board is attached fixedly to a back of the keyboard by means of fastening members; and wherein the post is inserted through a hole in the keyboard so as to protrude from a face of the keyboard.
In a preferred structure according to the invention, the board may be secured at three points near a periphery of the board.
In another preferred structure according to the invention, the information processing apparatus may further comprise positioning pins.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following description and appended claims.